I'll make you bad
by Franessa Black
Summary: Él deseaba una noche de placer. Ella era simplemente una inocente muchacha que creyó en el amor.


¡Por fin! No saben las ganas que tenía de publicar algo, y esto fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Aunque... en realidad estoy viciada con esta canción de Cobra Starship - Good Girls Go Bad (de seguro la han escuchado, y si no... háganlo! xD) Además, el vocalista... ¡lo adoro! En fin... creo que la Universidad por fin me dio un descanso de unas horas para escribir esto, pero... en realidad llevo bastantes días -3- Pero ahora lo pude terminar ;D

Aprovecho de agradecer los comentarios para Six Senses, de verdad que... ¡muchas gracias! Llegaron bastantes, me alegra que les haya gustado la mini-historia :D Y espero que les guste también este escrito xD

Bueno, los dejo con el relato... :D

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son creación de Takahashi Rumiko, aunque espero que algún día me conceda los derechos XD

* * *

_Él deseaba una noche de placer. Ella era simplemente una inocente muchacha que creyó en el amor. _

**I'll make you bad**

La música sonaba tan fuerte que llegaban a dolerle los oídos, sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a aquellos ambientes. Desde que era un adolescente se había unido a un grupo de personas que lo llevaron a la vida nocturna de enseguida, llevaba años en el rubro y ya era un hábito el venir todos los fines de semana a estos lugares. Pero ahora tenía veinte años, la edad suficiente para concurrir a estos sitios sin permisos, sin prohibiciones, por lo menos en su país a esta edad ya eran mayores como para beber en público. Sonrió, ¿cuántas veces se habrá metido en problemas con la policía por su mal comportamiento siendo menor? La verdad, adoraba volverlos locos, escurrirse estando al borde del peligro, hacerles sentir la frustración de no poder cumplir la ley por sus propias manos. Además, ¿qué más daba? Nunca le interesó la escuela, menos el asistir a la universidad, era como uno de esos niños malcriados millonarios, lo admitía perfectamente, ¿y qué? Su familia tenía dinero, había que aprovecharlo de alguna forma y a él siempre se le ocurrían ideas para derrocharlo de la manera más frívola, claro que disfrutando cada uno de los yenes que salían del bolsillo de su padre. Por alguna razón era conocido como el más popular de la noche en Tokio, incluso era amigo de casi todos los dueños de los locales, fuera donde fuera… tenía garantizada una velada inolvidable, y, por supuesto, una chica con la cual jugar tampoco hacía falta.

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, mantuvo el humo por unos segundos dentro de la boca antes de aspirarlo, luego lo soltó lentamente, botando los últimos restos en forma de argollas, bebió el whisky que residía en su mano, en un vaso mojado por lo congelado del hielo que le daba ese toque refrescante y que tanto adoraba. ¿Cuánto llevaba parado ahí sin hacer nada? Observó su reloj, ya era una hora desde que su mejor amigo le había propuesto el salir a disfrutar y relajarse un poco, aunque fuera un niño rico, dentro de su casa habían demasiados problemas que le gustaba evitar a través de este tipo de actividades, emborracharse definitivamente te había olvidar todo. Tomó otro sorbo, el líquido dorado pasó por su garganta, quemando todo a su paso, dándole un escalofrío, pero sin modificar el rostro frío y calculador que tenía. Miró de reojo a dos chicas que secreteaban mientras lo observaba, no quiso sonreír, simplemente formuló una mueca, por muy atractivas que fueran, no eran lo que estaba buscando para esta noche. Y eso era lo que precisamente estaba haciendo, analizando el lugar, a las personas, sus reacciones, sólo con un objetivo…

_Encontrar a su próxima presa_

Chasqueó la lengua, se estaba aburriendo de no poder decidirse por alguna chica, habían tantas y él se mostraba indeciso, ¿quién lo entendía? Justo hoy se le ocurría cambiar sus preferencias, generalmente se metía con aquellas mujeres que parecían experimentadas, que eran capaces de jugar a lo mismo que él sin siquiera preguntar el nombre o preguntarse por si traía un maldito condón en la billetera, simplemente se entregaban al placer, olvidándose de toda consecuencia. De hecho, le extrañaba que a estas alturas ninguna mujer lo hubiese llamado por un embarazo repentino, realmente tenía una suerte del demonio. Su madre siempre le reprochaba su manía de salir hasta el amanecer del otro día, dormir toda la tarde y desaparecer nuevamente en alguna discoteca o algo por el estilo, todos los días era lo mismo cuando llegaba de una gran jornada de fiesta, pero como le dolía tanto la cabeza, estaba ebrio y no podía articular palabra alguna, prefería mantenerse callado y aguantarse la reprimenda, incluso cuando en su mente lo único que estaba presente era el añoro de llegar pronto a su cama. Esa era una de las grandes razones por las cuales prefería estar fuera de su hogar, su familia algunas veces los desesperaba, especialmente el "perfecto" de su medio hermano, como así lo catalogaban la mayoría de las personas que lo conocían.

Cuando se bebió el resto de su trago de golpe, una punzada le azotó la cabeza y supo de qué se trataba, ya sabía lo que venía… un fuerte mareo y la distorsión de su vista, claro que aquello no duró tanto, generalmente sentía una pesadez en la nuca, como si estuviera flotando, pero no perdía razonamiento alguno sobre lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer. Avistó al amigo con el cual había venido, se encontraba bailando con una chica bastante voluptuosa, era realmente un pervertido. Sus cuerpos se movían de un lado a otro, pegados como si la vida les dependiera de ello, él la tomaba de la cintura, ella se daba vuelta y ambos entrelazaban sus piernas mientras bajaban, luego subían para culminar con los rostros en cercanía, pero sin lograr darse un beso. Típico, musitó en sus pensamientos, las tácticas de las mujeres para conseguir hombres era dejarlos deseándolas, hacerse las difíciles cuando ellas mismas tenían muchas más ganas de revolcarse en la cama. Rió cuando la "mano inocente y poseída", como acostumbraba a llamarla él, de su amigo se dirigía hacia la zona del trasero de la muchacha, desvió la mirada, si escuchaba una cachetada se podría olvidar de que ambos duraran juntos la noche y si no sucedían nada… significaba que estaba lista. Durante varios segundos no llegó sonido algunos a sus oídos, luego observó nuevamente a la pareja, pero no los encontró por ninguna parte.

Se relamió los labios. Lo molestarían el resto de su vida si se enteraban de que él no se había acostado con nadie aún, para muchos era imposible el poder conseguir a una mujer sin que pasara por sus redes antes. Y así era. Podía reconocer bastantes rostros viejos, algunas chicas que acostumbraban a visitar con más o igual frecuencia este tipo de locales nocturnos, otras que simplemente se insinuaban a cualquier hombre, unas putas disfrazadas de millonarias, y por último… se encontraban esas muchachitas que venían por primera vez a encontrarse con el mundo real, aquellas que vivían en burbujas perfectas y llegaban a marearse por el simple olor a alcohol, justamente el tipo que él buscaba. Vio un grupo de chicas entrar, sus cabellos se meneaban como olas del mar, sus cuerpos eran finos, delgados, los pechos no iban en proporción a su cuerpo, de seguro venían para estrenar su nueva operación de silicona, usaban ropa apretada, aquellas franelas que con suerte tapaban hasta debajo de sus senos, unos pantalones a la cadera que se bajaban cada vez más con el movimientos de sus cuerpos, dejando entrever el fino hilo de la tanga que llevaban como ropa interior. Lo meditó antes de acercarse, primero necesitaba entrar en calor antes de escoger a la indicada. Se arregló un poco su franela, llevaba una que no tenía mangas, sino que tapaba hasta la mitad del hombro, además, unos pantalones azul oscuro se deslizaban por sus piernas, mostrando por último unas zapatillas negras. Su cabello estaba corto, hace poco había decidido cambiarlo, ya que antes era largo y lo llevaba en una coleta, era de color negro oscuro, tanto como sus ojos dorados con una mezcla de miel que hacían prisionera a cualquier mujer que mirara fijamente a ellos. Finalmente, llegaba la hora de actuar.

—Un tequila, por favor —escuchó la voz de una mujer, era profunda, pero suave al mismo tiempo. La miró, y sonrió mientras que se inclinaba poco a poco hacia ella. Había estado apoyado en la barra todo el tiempo, esperando, precisamente, este momento. Se le notaba que era mayor, unos veintitrés años, ni siquiera era necesario mirarla a la cara, tan sólo con observar lo desarrollado de su cuerpo era suficiente. Un escote se abría paso entre sus pechos, no eran de un tamaño exuberante, sino que término medio, por otro lado siguió con la mirada el resto de aquel vestido apretado que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba que las rodillas, de un color esmeralda brillante. Su cabello se extendía hasta la mitad de su espalda, era ondulado y de un rubio oxigenado que no se molestaba en disimular las miles de veces que se había teñido. Después de haber recibido su pedido, ella se percató de la mirada insistente que él le dirigía—. ¿Se puede saber qué miras tanto?

—A ti —contestó de forma directa, sorprendiéndola. Al principio se mostraban agresivas, pero no dudaba que pasaran más de quince minutos y estaría con ella en el centro de la pista bailando juntos. Se sentó a su lado, pidió otro whisky y comenzó la conversación que iniciaría esa noche de conquistas.

_Dicho y hecho… _

Pasaron unos diez minutos y ya se encontraban pegados moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Por la cantidad de tragos que habían bebido se notaba que estaban un poco mareados, acalorados. Ella se juntaba, y con pasos sensuales rozaba insistentemente su virilidad con el trasero, incitándolo a llegar a un punto más allá. Pronto ya estaban besándose apasionadamente, ambos explorando la boca del otro sin ningún interés más que el deseo sexual que comenzaba a crecer, unos pocos gemidos salían de la garganta de la mujer debido a lo brusco y posesivo que era él al besar, atrayéndola por la cintura, haciendo más íntimo el encuentro. Recorrió casi todo su cuerpo con las manos, explorando cada curva, queriendo notar todas las imperfecciones que ella intentaba ocultar detrás de esa ropa. La chica lo empujaba, lo quería encaminar hacia un lugar más privado, pero él tenía claro en su mente que no deseaba acostarse con ella, no, aún estaba en la búsqueda de una muchacha inocente a la cual quitarle la virginidad por simple capricho. Y cuando abrió los ojos, entremedio del beso, fue cuando la vio…

Se movía lentamente entre la multitud, haciendo muecas de disgusto ante los choques que le propinaba la gente mientras bailaba. Caminaba con los brazos encogidos, protegiéndose de cualquier cosa. Miraba hacia todos los lados, precavida de que nadie se le acercara con intenciones equivocadas. Venía seguida de otras dos chicas más, de seguro sus amigas, quienes parecían disfrutar mucho más el ambiente que ella. Arrugó la nariz cuando el humo de un cigarrillo la alcanzó de lleno en el rostro, frunció el ceño y la vio abrir un poco la boca, preparándose para regañar a quien hubiera sido, pero cuando el culpable la miró al rostro, se quedó paralizada, callada y siguió caminando. Una de sus acompañantes le llevó un vaso, por lo oscuro del contenido supuso que era bebida sola, además, no se veía de esas chicas capaces de tomar alcohol. Su cabello negro azabache caía delicadamente por los hombros, ondulándose en las puntas para cubrir hasta sus senos, no pudo evitar perderse en esos dos montes que se notaban tan blanquecinos como la piel de su rostro, los ojos eran de un color café chocolate, grandes y con un brillo singular, llorosos por la cantidad de humo que rodeaba el ambiente. Se perdió en el movimiento de sus labios cuando se dirigieron a la bombilla del refresco, relamió los suyos con tan sólo pensar cómo sabría aquella boca. Su mente voló por los aires, y se detuvo en el instante en que se imaginó el cuerpo de ella, rodeado de sudor, con el pecho agitado, la respiración entre cortada y gimiendo su nombre entre suspiros. Su espalda vibró con la simple fantasía.

Tomó de los hombros a la mujer que insistía en bailarle sensualmente, la corrió de un tirón, sin percatarse de las maldiciones que ella le gritaba por lo fuerte que la había empujado, casi botándola al suelo. Se dirigió como hipnotizado, apresurando el paso al ver como ya tres hombres le habían solicitado bailar, recibiendo un no como respuesta. Pero aún no podía hacer su jugada magistral, sus amigas se encontraban a su lado, protegiéndola de cualquier persona que se le acercara, debía aguantarse hasta encontrar aquel espacio solitario en donde su jugada maestra se efectuaría con una perfección casi metódica, como si hubiera planeado la llegada de ella al lugar y su encuentro tan furtivo. Aprovechó de observarla con detenimiento. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, apretados a sus piernas, arriba tan sólo se dejaban ver un yérsey rosado que se ceñía a su cintura, demarcando aquellas curvas que tanto le atraían. Deseaba arrancarle esa ropa de un solo movimiento y dejarla desnuda a su merced. Su intimidad palpitó, exigiéndole tener un encuentro rápidamente con ella, pero sabía que tomaría tiempo, era su reto por la noche, el conseguir que una muchacha difícil se rindiera a sus pies. Así que con la mentalidad en ello, se mantuvo al margen, apoyado en una pared mientras que ordenaba otro vaso de whisky. Siguió observando, calculando los tiempos, grabando en su memoria todos los movimientos de la chica, mirando como su pecho subía y bajaba de forma precipitada cuando se asustaba por la cercanía de los hombres, su rostro horrorizado cuando veía a las parejas bailar como si estuvieran teniendo sexo, la manera en que su cabello se enredaba entre sus manos, echándolo hacia atrás exasperada y nerviosa. La vio entrecerrar los ojos, inclinarse hacia atrás y lanzar un suspiro, se perdió en la apertura de sus labios, sintió deseos de introducir vilmente su lengua en su boca, hacerla suspirar entre sus besos.

¿Cómo se le ocurría presentarse en estos lugares con esa mirada tan inocente? Se frotó la sien un tanto molesto, ni ella misma sabía lo que provocaba en los hombres, de seguro ni se imaginaba los pensamientos que varios de ellos tenían hacia ella, él podía verlo con tan sólo observar los ojos de los demás, parecían unos halcones esperando coger a su presa y hacerla pedazos. Pero él no lo permitiría, claro que no… ella era _su_ presa, y le daba lo mismo que pensara el resto. Apretó el vaso de whisky que había llegado hace poco a sus manos, lo bebió de un sorbo sin inmutarse por el cálido sabor del alcohol, por el fuego abrasador que atravesaba su garganta y sacudía su cabeza como si sus neuronas estuvieran haciendo una fiesta en su cerebro. Aún no lograba entender qué era lo que tanto le atraía, quizás era un capricho, a lo mejor estaba tan ensimismado en acostarse con una mujer difícil, que se le metió en los pensamientos porque fue la primera que vio… pero, simplemente, algo le decía que aquello no era así. Se alejó un poco, una de las amigas de ella había llegado a su lado.

—Kagome-chan, ¿vamos a bailar? —no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación. Su nombre le pareció la conjunción más hermosa del mundo.

—Sango-chan, sabes que no me gusta, prefiero quedar aquí, tranquila —murmuró ella, bebiendo un poco de su bebida. La otra chica, de pelos castaños y figura esbelta, torció los labios—. Lo siento, pero ya te había dicho que… —se detuvo cuando observó que su amiga ya no le prestaba atención, sino que miraba insistentemente a un sitio del local. Él le siguió la mirada, y sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de que Kagome se había topado inconscientemente con sus ojos dorados. Ahora fue ella que se sumió en un letargo de silencio, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, inmóvil.

—¿Kagome? —llamó su amiga. Él chasqueó la lengua cuando la chica pareció volver a la realidad y desvió la mirada con cara angustiada—. ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó preocupada.

—Nada, es sólo que… —se le escuchaba la voz entrecortada, pudo observar los bellos matices rojizos que adornaban sus mejillas. Se relamió los labios, no aguantaba más el estar tan lejos de ella. El tan sólo verla le causaba un sinfín de sensaciones, unos sentimientos que hacían arder su entrepierna—. Prefiero… quedarme aquí —murmuró finalmente, tomando apresuradamente otro trago de su soda.

—Está bien —suspiró la castaña mientras que se daba vuelta para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Observó lentamente como la chica se quedaba sola nuevamente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, su mente golpeó más fuerte la cabeza y cuando se bebió lo último que quedaba de su whisky avanzó unos pasos hacia ella. La deseaba, la quería solamente para él, no quería que nadie más la tocara, tan sólo disfrutar a solas sus besos, sus caricias, sus suspiros, sus gemidos y todo lo demás que pudiese salir de una forma tan natural por la garganta de Kagome al verse presa entre la pared y su cuerpo. Pero el que ella fuera tímida no significaba que debía lanzarse, al contrario, necesitaba ambientar la relación, hacerla más íntima, despojarla de todos los miedos y darle la confianza para poder llevársela con él. Se aproximó, lentamente, casi una tortura para sus pies que querían correr, tomarla entre sus brazos y apretarla, sentir esos prominentes pechos chocar agitadamente contra el suyo, que ella sintiera todo lo que le provocaba. Ella lo miró de reojo, se escondió nuevamente al darse cuenta de que él no despegaba su vista, ese mar de chocolate lo atraía, ese olor a jazmines que desprendía su cabello le incitaban, lo excitaban. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, se rascó un poco la nuca y emprendió el camino, que aunque fueran unos pocos metros, parecían kilómetros. La escuchó susurrar algo, con la cabeza gacha y la espalda apoyada en la pared, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría el tener esas manos pálidas sobre su cuerpo, rozándolo por todas partes, volviéndolo loco. Observó las suyas, de una tez trigueña, grandes, ásperas, pero perfectas para entrelazarlas con las de Kagome. ¿Cómo podía ser que una chiquilla le causara tanta conmoción? Ni siquiera las mujeres más atractivas y osadas lograban estos efectos en él. Nuevamente sus miradas se toparon, esta vez resistiendo más tiempo, como si estuviera en un campo de batalla y probando quién doblegaba primero a su enemigo. Le dedicó una sonrisa, un tanto arrogante, pero que provocó un sobresalto en ella, quien levantó rápidamente el pecho para dejarlo reposar lentamente, bastante agitada. La vio morderse el labio. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía el por qué en su mente se liberaba un enfrentamiento sobre si acercarse a aquel hombre o mantenerse alejada.

—¿Le gustaría bailar? —no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de un tercero. Kagome llegó a saltar al sentir que una mano apretaba rápidamente su trasero. Tragó en seco, se quedó estática, sin saber qué hacer.

—Yo… yo… —titubeó, pero se quedó muda cuando ese sujeto la llevó casi arrastrando a la pista de baile. Intentó soltarse, mas su fuerza era superada con creces por ese otro hombre. Cerró los ojos, movió las piernas frenéticamente, empujó, se resistió a él de todas las maneras posibles, sin embargo, no surgían efecto alguno. Miró hacia varios lados, buscando a sus amigas, quizás ellas podrían ayudarle, o cualquier persona que no estuviera bailando, bebiendo o besándose con alguien y que se dignara a prestarle atención. Quiso gritar, pero hasta la música sobrepasaba su frágil voz—. ¡Suélteme! —musitó finalmente, claramente él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras—. ¡Le he dicho que…!

—¿Acaso eres tan estúpido que no entiendes un "no"? —escuchó aquellas cuerdas vocales tan roncas, masculinas; su corazón dio un vuelco con tan sólo el vibrado en sus oídos. Sus ojos observaron en cámara lenta como el cuerpo de ese hombre caía al suelo y un hilillo de sangre bajaba desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el mentón.

—¡Mal…!

Kagome se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se había sumido tanto en la voz de su salvador que no notó a las dos sombras enormes que venían rápidamente hacia el sector. Un sonido, como de chasquido, le advirtió de la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, pero se mantuvo fija en su posición cuando su atención la captaron esos dos guardias que se llevaban a rastras al hombre que le había tocado el trasero anteriormente. Se dio la vuelta para agradecer a esa persona, pero apenas se topó con esa piel bronceada y tan firme sintió que desfallecía, de forma instantánea se agarró al pecho de él, para no caer por lo endeble que se habían vuelto sus piernas. Ahogó un grito cuando le pareció perderse en un mar de oro, al enfrentarse a esos orbes dorados que eran capaces de leerla como un libro abierto. Se reprochó a sí misma. De hecho, estaba a punto de alejarse cuando sintió como un brazo enlazaba su cintura al cuerpo rígido y duro de él. ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre! No podía permitirle tanta cercanía, independiente de si la había sacado de aquel embrollo con ese sujeto.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —justo en el momento en que parecía haber recobrado total consciencia de sus actos, perdió toda cordura cuando el aliento del chico rozó su rostro. Se estremeció entre sus brazos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Sí… sí… gracias —murmuró de forma entrecortada, esperando que no se notara su nerviosismo. Se sintió tan pequeña ante él, tuvo que desviar la mirada para aminorar aquella sensación.

—Ese tipo era un idiota —le dijo sonriendo, se derritió con esa dentadura tan perfecta. Ni siquiera el cigarrillo le tenía los dientes amarillos, pudo notar que fumaba por el olor que desprendía su boca, y aunque ella no fumase, ni siquiera le resultaba molesto—. Aprovechando el momento… ¿quisieras bailar?

Se sobresaltó. Su corazón latió rápidamente. Se tocó el pecho para asegurarse de que no saldría disparado. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, inhábil de contestar, procesando la información y todos los hechos que estaban sucediendo. A ella nunca le pedían bailar, no era primera vez que venía a uno de estos lugares, aquello era una de las grandes razones por las cuales no le gustaba salir demasiado, no era de esas chicas atrevidas que iban a la pista de baile a buscar al primer tipo que se le cruzara, su personalidad no daba para tanto. Era tímida, reservada, nunca había tenido una relación amorosa y el que se le acercara de esa manera un chico tan guapo… despertaba en ella sensaciones que no creía tener. Además, no quería hacerse una ilusión de ninguna especie, se estaban conociendo en una discoteca, en un lugar en donde todas las personas se besan con otros que sólo verán por esta noche, nunca algo que podría llegar a ser un noviazgo o algo por el estilo. Y si bien no era partidaria de esas, ese hombre que se imponía con su gran cuerpo frente a ella le hacían dudar de todas las convicciones que se había creado con el paso del tiempo. ¿Por qué estaba así? Ella no acostumbraba a caer rendida en los brazos de cualquiera, era muy selectiva con los hombres, incluso, había veces en que se arrepentía de haber dado un beso por no sentirse cómoda, no era como el normal de las mujeres, que se sentían felices por haberse divertido una noche con aquel chico guapo y atlético que encontraban atractivo por haberse tomado unas copas de más, sin tener consciencia de lo que decían. Ella no bebía alcohol, no fumaba, no bailaba, no se vestía provocativa, tenía buenas calificaciones y era considerada como una de las no populares en la escuela. Entonces… ¿qué hacía alguien como él abrazándola a ella?

Resopló sin querer, aún indecisa de su respuesta. Se preguntó qué dirían sus amigas… como Ayame. El problema es que ella era demasiado alocada, le gustaba salir, acostumbrada a atraer las miradas de todos los hombres, aún no lograba entender el por qué siempre pensaban que las pelirrojas eran más ardientes, sin embargo, ella siempre se las ingeniaba para negarse… definitivamente una mujer difícil, pero que no se resistiría a él. ¿Y Sango? Sí, quizás ella sería más cortante, estaba segura de ello. Tampoco eran compatibles en personalidad, demasiado distintas. Quizás diría que no, no se dejaría llevar, siempre contraria a las aventuras de una sola noche. Por ahora… creía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta al elegir el "no" como respuesta, pero esa determinación tan grande se perdía al mismo tiempo en que observaba los ojos dorados que parecían fuego quemando los suyos.

—¿Y bien? —aunque la deseara, ya se estaba impacientando por la demora, no pensaba que conseguir una muchacha le costara toda la noche.

—Pues… yo creo que no sería…

Kagome se congeló. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, pero poco a poco iban siendo vencidos por el relajo de aquella caricia. Se aferró más a su cuerpo, lo apretó, obligándolo a aumentar la cercanía. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo, ni el por qué lo hacía, no obstante, desde el momento en que aquel sujeto juntó sus labios con los de ella perdió toda noción de sus movimientos. Un calor le recorrió la espalda, todas sus partes, haciéndole abrir la boca de forma inconsciente, sin pensar en que aquello le daba paso a él para adentrarse con su lengua. Lanzó un suspiro. Quizás la mano que se deslizaba por un lado su cintura la sometían como una esclava de esas sensaciones. Sin importarle nada, lo único que no quería era separarse. Nunca había tenido un beso tan exquisito, tan pasional y delicado, como si sus labios fueran hechos de la más fina porcelana y él temiera que se rompieran con la mínima fuerza. Frunció el ceño cuando una mezcla de lápiz labial con whisky llegó hasta su lengua, ella no llevaba maquilla, tan sólo podía significar que había besado a otra mujer hace poco tiempo. Fue en ese entonces en que la realidad le golpeó de lleno en la cabeza. Se separó rápidamente y con la respiración agitada.

¿Qué había hecho? Se había dejado llevar por aquel beso… ¡ni siquiera lo conocía, no sabía su nombre! Se desesperó ante el pensamiento de considerarse una mujer fácil. Levantó la mano, dispuesta a plantarle una cachetada en el rostro, pero se detuvo en cuanto pensó que la culpa también había sido suya por aceptar tal atrevimiento. Apretó los puños, enfada con ella misma y con él, ¡cómo se atrevía a cometer tal osadía! ¿Acaso él pensaba que era una de esas cualquieras? Pues no, estaba muy equivocado si se estaba imaginando que ella saltaría a sus brazos para dejarse tocar, ¡ni loca! Por otra parte… ella no tenía mucha experiencia, ya su primer beso había sido horroroso, no quería que el perder la virginidad lo fuera también, porque con la mirada de lujuria que ese chico le dirigía, estaba segura de que él quería tener algo mucho más allá que un simple baile. Aquel hombre la observaba fijamente, una sonrisa adornaba ese rostro tan varonil y definido, haciéndola estremecerse entre sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de que él no la había soltado desde que la abrazó. Pero aún así, por muy atractivo que fuera, por mucho que le despertara sensaciones que creyó olvidadas, su dignidad estaba primero.

—Suéltame, ¿¡cómo se…!?

—¿Estás segura que quieres armar un escándalo? ¿Por qué mejor no bailamos? —la chica miró a su alrededor. Estaban en la pista de baile, algunas personas los llevaban mirando por varios segundos debido al griterío que casi había formado ella. Bajó la cabeza y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, avergonzada, no acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención y eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

—No diré nada, pero me largo —aprovechó que él había aflojado un poco el agarre para marcharse, sin embargo no avanzó más que dos pasos antes de encontrarse nuevamente cara a cara con ese pecho musculoso. Un olor a whisky, cigarrillo y una colonia de marca se revolvió en su nariz.

—¿Por qué no te quedas y olvidamos lo que pasó? Te ibas a negar a bailar, por eso te besé, para traerte hasta acá —esta vez lo susurró en su oído, el aliento cálido hizo vibrar hasta la última vértebra de su cuerpo, la excitó en cierta forma, el que rozara tan lentamente el lóbulo de su oído. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la agarraban nuevamente por la cintura y él hacía movimiento sensuales para incitarla—. Además, me encantas.

Ella se sonrojó, quizás… no, sería muy estúpido pensar que era amor a primera vista.

* * *

Inuyasha. Aquel era el nombre de la persona a quien ahora pensaba entregar su virginidad. Un hombre feroz, despreocupada, y la persona de la cual se había enamorado en un local nocturno. ¿Estúpido, no? Pero ella era simplemente una chica inocente que creía en ese tipo de cuentos de hadas, algo totalmente distinto a él.

Suspiró con calor en la garganta, sin dejar sus labios, los cuales ya los sentía hinchados por los minutos que llevaban a ese ritmo. Entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de él ¿Cómo llegaron a esta instancia? Pues, realmente no tenía idea. En un principio simplemente estaban bailando, ella era buena en ese sentido, le encantaba, pero tampoco le gustaba el acercarse tanto a un hombre, no obstante, no se le hizo muy difícil seguir el ritmo, menos cuando él la guiaba en los pasos y la manejaba como si ella fuera una máquina hecha para él. La música había estado siempre animada, la gente se movía ágilmente, con gracia. Le sorprendía el cómo podían desplazarse tan bien con el espacio reducido que tenían, el estar chocando constantemente con las otras parejas era molesto, aquello había sido una de las razones por las cuales tuvo que mantenerse apegada a Inuyasha, aunque por sobre ella estaba el que no quería separarse. Él era un imán y ella una inocente pieza de metal que estaba condenada a seguirlo, a ser atraída, por mucho que intentara lo contrario. De un momento a otro, la música se había hecho lenta, varias parejas abandonaron la pista, pero, extrañamente, ellos se quedaron ahí, e instantáneamente se abrazaron, ella apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y él descansando en el hueco entre su clavícula y el cuello. Ambos no dijeron más palabras. Se preguntó el por qué esto estaba siendo así, ¿por qué la trataba tan delicadamente? Y como si él hubiera escuchado su interrogante, súbitamente, se vio atrapada en un beso feroz, atrevido, tan pasional como el anterior. Esta vez no se reprochó mentalmente, no había quien detuviera aquella caricia, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Dejó que él la tocara, dejó que sus manos hicieran maravillas en su cuerpo. Un resoplido salió de lo más profundo de su garganta, un gemido que no alcanzó la superficie, pero que se dejó sentir en el estremecimiento de Kagome. Se separaron, con la respiración agitada y aún con los ojos cerrados. ¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¿Tanta era su bondad que le había puesto en el camino a un hombre tan perfecto? Lo mantuvo a la distancia, no porque quisiera, sino que él comenzó a descender por su cuello, lamiendo lentamente, ella tuvo que callar los gritos que aclamaban salir de su boca, estaban en público. Además, aún no tenía cuál era su nombre, ¿por qué no se lo decía de una buena vez?

—Espera… —no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas para apartarlo. Intentó calmar su respiración—. ¿Me podría decir… aunque sea tu… nombre? —tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para no perder la consciencia.

—Inuyasha… —musitó con la voz ronca como si fuera lo único que le faltaba antes de que ella le diera la pasada, volviendo a sus labores de besar el cuello. Ella cerró los ojos, sus piernas se doblaron, pero recobró la noción del tiempo en instantes.

—¡Oye! —lo empujó, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué pretendía?

—¿Qué pasa? —la deseaba, sí, lo hacía, pero se estaba poniendo demasiado fácil. Suspiró, si quería que las cosas resultaran, tendría que hacerlas a su manera—. Bien, no te tocaré, tengo las manos atrás —dijo mientras ocultaba sus brazos y le sonreía.

No fue alivio lo que llegó hacia ella, sino un dolor inmenso en el pecho al saber que lo había vetado de movimiento. Quería que la tocara, quería sentir su pecho en su mejilla, ¡necesitaba abrazarlo! Empezaron a moverse nuevamente al ritmo de la música, él no hizo nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente seguir los pasos y reírse cuando ella se confundía, se iba hacia atrás o mostraba signos de torpeza. Después de un momento, fueron a sentarse, ambos cansados. Inuyasha pidió dos vasos de whisky, intencionalmente, recordando perfectamente que ella no bebía alcohol. Tan sólo esperaba que no se negara, eso arruinaría un poco sus planes. Cuando llegó el barman con los tragos, se lo ofreció a la chica, quien, sorprendiéndolo, hizo un brindis con él y se lo bebió como si nada, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y tosiendo por el fuerte sabor del líquido, o se había equivocado y no notó que era eso, o simplemente se hizo la tonta bebiéndolo como si no le importara. Sin embargo, a él poco le importaba eso, y sonrió aún más cuando ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, se tocó la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos. Estaba ebria, no podía esperar menos de una mujer que bebía por primera vez uno de los tragos más fuertes. La observó de reojo, ella se levantó rápidamente, caminando a paso lento y casi cayéndose, de hecho, corrió para sujetarla antes de que se viniera al suelo, ella se rió a carcajadas, aferrándose a su cuello y besándolo vorazmente. Inuyasha conocía perfectamente los efectos del trago, pero no pensó el verla a ella en tal estado.

—Ay, Kagome, me gustas demasiado —susurró él, haciéndola sonrojar aún más de lo que estaba producto del licor—. No puedo dejarte ir.

Suspiró. ¿Acaso él le estaba diciendo que la quería? Abrió los ojos, no sabía qué decir ni cómo… simplemente tenía deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo a más no poder, sin embargo, primero debía hacer una cosa, buscar a sus amigas, pero no las pudo divisar en ningún lado. Su vista era demasiado borrosa, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo ni el por qué estaba agarrada a él y besándolo, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Torció los labios, Sango y Ayame no estaban, quizás se habían largado al verla tan entretenida con Inuyasha. ¡Qué mala suerte! Se aferró aún más al chico para incorporarse, el movimiento alocado de las personas la mareaban aún más, sintió un malestar en el estómago, pero aquello cesó a los segundos después. De verdad que beber era algo para fuertes, no para ella. Se sentía avergonzada de haber quedado tan mal con un solo vaso, aunque ni siquiera sabía qué mierda había tomado. Aún así, no pudo evitar que una parte de su mente encontrara divertida la situación, saliendo de su boca grandes aullidos mientras reía. Sin embargo, un pensamiento la invadió… ¿ahora, cómo se iría a su hogar? Aunque… ¿sería necesario teniendo a Inuyasha junto a ella? Se aterrorizó ante la idea de pasar la noche con él, no estaba preparada aún, no para ese tipo de cosas.

Y claro, ese había sido su pensamiento antes de verse atrapada por la pared y el cuerpo del muchacho. ¡Por Dios! ¡Este hombre era sensacional! Se encontraban en una habitación, creía haberlo escuchado mencionar que era de un amigo y se lo había prestado por la noche o algo así. No le importaba mucho, tan sólo quería descargar toda esa tensión sexual que había aparecido al momento en que lo vio, en que sus cuerpos se rozaron y sus labios se atraparon en plena batalla. Él era rudo, bastante, la empujaba con fuerza mientras intentaba sacar esa remera tan enredosa que justo se le había ocurrido ponerse hoy, una con encajes y unas tiras que se cruzaban de un lado a otro, que dejaban un tanto descubierta su espalda, pero bastante difícil el poder deshacerse de ella. Recordó el cómo después de que se le pasó un poco el efecto del alcohol, él insistió en transportarla en su carro, aún seguía mareada, por lo que ni se inmutó al ver que no se dirigían realmente hacia su hogar, además, su atención estaba puesta en los gemidos que salían de su boca con cada movimiento de la mano de Inuyasha en su entrepierna. Sí, mientras iba manejando… la tocaba como los dioses, la incitaba, la acariciaba y estimulaba a tal punto que creyó detendría el auto ahí mismo para dejarlo que le hiciera el amor, incluso aunque fuera sexo, y que hubiera una cola de autos a sus espaldas, que detuvieran el tráfico por simple placer. ¿Desde qué momento esto se tornó en una experiencia sexual? Ella había venido para acompañar a sus amigas, ni siquiera por deseo propio, pero… ahora ese inocente motivo para venir se había transformado en lo que más había temido de acercarse demasiado a un hombre… ahora se encontraba junto a, quizás, el chico de su vida…

_Y lo estaba disfrutando_

Inuyasha detuvo tanto su estimulación hacia ella como el auto, frente a un edificio que Kagome pudo ver era de gran elegancia, alto renombre, uno de los mejores en todo Tokio. Ahí fue cuando él le susurró que era de un amigo, que tenían permiso de quedarse toda la noche y ella, aireada y aún consternada por los sucesos, no se atrevió a rebatirle, sino que se dejó guiar. Rápidamente se encontraron con el ascensor, el cual fue testigo del principio de lo que sería una noche de deseo y pasión. Apenas se cerraron las puertas del elevador, Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura para besarla, con devoción, sin siquiera importarle demasiado el que hubiera cámaras de seguridad, un poco de diversión para los guardias no estaba mal, pero tampoco los dejaría ver mucho, ella era sólo para él en esta noche, nadie más podía verla desnuda, por eso se aguantó hasta entrar al departamento, o si no le hubiera sacado la ropa ahí mismo. Y así fue como ella terminó entrelazando sus piernas a la cintura de él, como Inuyasha pateó la puerta con fuerza cuando terminó su batalla para abrir la cerradura, demasiado preocupado en besarla como para encajar la llave. Ambos suspiraron con alivio al verse solos, finalmente.

Y luego de cinco minutos él ya la tenía gritando de placer, sólo por las caricias, ni siquiera por haber consumado el acto, las manos de Inuyasha le hacían llegar al cielo, la recorrían, sus labios se encargaban de repasar todos los rincones que sus manos habían tocado, como asegurándose de haber pasado completamente por ella. Ya se encontraban recostado en la cama, disfrutando el uno del otro. Sus ojos dorados ahora eran más oscuros, recordó el color de aquel whisky que bebió tan rápido, lo único que tenían en común era que ambos mareaban y hacían perder la noción del tiempo, uno se perdía en sus efectos. Él capturó sus labios nuevamente, sin dejarla tomar más aire del necesario, sin apresurar tampoco las cosas. Ni siquiera el muchacho entendía el por qué esto había pasado de un simple capricho por lujuria a intentar darle la mejor experiencia a una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, se sentía contrariado por estar tratándola con tanto cariño. Intentó ser delicado, lo más que pudo, conteniendo los impulsos de adentrarse en ella tan fuerte como para hacerla gritar su nombre, pero sabía que no podía, tenía toda la certeza de que la chica era virgen, hasta pensar en ello lo hacía sentir culpable. Acostumbraba a tratar con mujeres experimentadas, de aquellas que no lo verían importante por ser el "primer hombre" en su vida, pero esta chica era diferente, tanto en su carácter como en estas circunstancias. Sus pensamientos se volvieron al rostro de placer de la chica al mismo momento en que atrapaba con su boca uno de los pezones rosados que adornaban sus redondos pechos, blancos como la nieve, parecidos a un melocotón, apetitosos, si se hubiera pasado la lengua por los labios estaba seguro que se los comería. Se rió entre medio de sus pensamientos, creyendo imposible el devorarla con un solo mordisco. Ella gimió, se arqueó y aferró sus manos a su espalda, atrayéndolo más, logrando que sus intimidades chocaran, la chica se acercó aún más al sentir su virilidad en su pelvis, él gruñó por el contacto. Su mano se dirigió hacia la entrepierna de ella, con uno de sus dedos se introdujo debajo de la ropa interior y movió en forma circular, aumentando el ritmo con cada gemido y grito que emitía Kagome, estaba seguro que podría explotar con tan sólo escucharla. Sintió un líquido recorrer su mano, supo que ya estaba lista y con la que le quedaba libre, comenzó a descender para alcanzar esa tanga negra que ella portaba, se veía tan tranquila, pero por dentro era una real fiera. Kagome se encogió un poco al darse cuenta de lo que venía, sin embargo, no detuvo a Inuyasha, no hasta el momento en que sintió que él abría sus piernas y se acomodaba entre ellas. La chica se imaginó el cómo sería su relación después de esto, serían novios, él había dicho que le encantaba, eso significaba que le gustaba, además, estaba entregándose con todo su cuerpo y su alma, aquello era importante. Pensó en cuántas veces harían el amor después de esta, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado y no hallaba el momento para repetir todas esas palabras bellas que le dedicaba. Él la miró. Se veía muy distinta a los que sus mejores fantasías le habían inculcado cuando la había divisado en el local. Sí, tenía el cabello mojado, más negro que nunca, desparramado y con algunos mechones pegados a su rostro, las mejillas sonrosadas, sus pechos se movían al compás de la respiración agitada, su boca entreabierta, invitándolo a besarla, a jugar con su lengua, pero había una diferencia demasiado grande… ahora él la miraba con amor, no con simple lujuria. Se perdió en el valle de sus pechos, en las gotas de sudor que recorrían su cuerpo, deseó ser cada una de ellas para ser él quien se indagara de una forma tan vulgar en los sitios más recónditos de la chica.

Rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos, no podía enamorarse, no de ella.

Así que siguiendo con lo planeaba, se acomodó, y penetró con cuidado, esperando a toparse con aquella tela que la separaba de su virginidad, del verdadero placer. Se acongojó cuando vio una mueca de dolor en ella, la besó para acallar el llanto que se ahogaba en su garganta, al ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, por nada del mundo le gustaba escucharla llorar, eso era una de las cosas que más odiaban sus oídos. Comenzó con un movimiento lento, esperando que su estrecha cavidad se acostumbrara al tamaño de aquel intruso, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, que los gemidos de dolor pasaron a ser de completo placer, el aumento de la velocidad fue algo inevitable. Se extasiaron, se detuvieron hasta que cada uno se sació del otro, se besaron, se tocaron, se estimularon de todas formas posibles, incluso cuando creyeron no poder más, siguieron juntos, sin separarse y queriendo que sus cuerpos llegaran hasta el límite, hasta que sus músculos se desgarraran, que no pudieran ni siquiera levantar un dedo. De a poco fue llegando esa tensión que tanto esperaban, esos gritos que se acumularon en sus gargantas, que salieron como cual bala de una pistola. Inuyasha no pudo más, terminó culminando en el interior de ella, derramando un poco del líquido blanquecino en la cama. Él sonrió, ella gimió de placer mientras que lo seguía en acción, él no pudo evitar reprimir un gruñido cuando sintió como la intimidad de Kagome se contraía, atrapando su miembro en sus paredes, incitándolo a empujar una vez más para que la chica lograra liberar toda la tensión y llegara al clímax.

Se levantó, la observó y vio como su cuerpo temblaba, acurrucada en las sábanas, pero con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, con los ojos cerrados. Demasiado cansancio, él también se sentía así. Pero ya no había nada más que hacer. Se colocó sus bóxers, se puso su pantalón, arregló un poco su cabello y meditó si irse o no de la habitación, ella se veía tan inocente, se parecía a un ángel. No despegó su vista de la muchacha, incluso frunció el ceño cuando la vio moverse incómoda y tiritar de frío. La arropó con cuidado, sin tentarse nuevamente. Sí, simplemente tenía que ser una chica como las demás, el amor no era para él, nunca lo había sido.

—Inuyasha —le escuchó susurrar entre sueños y con la sonrisa aún plasmada en su cara, pero él no se inmutó ante ello.

Se dio la vuelta, terminando de colocarse toda su ropa. Echó un vistazo de reojo hacia atrás, sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

—De seguro… quien quiera que sea el dueño del apartamento… estará feliz de ver a una mujer desnuda sobre su cama —musitó mientras escondía las llaves debajo del cobertizo, en el mismo lugar en que las había encontrado esta mañana.

* * *

Lo sé! Muchas me van a odiar, quizás porque hice un lado bastante malo de Inuyasha, pero así debía ser la historia, ese era el propósito. Aunque la última parte igual es como... muy fría .__. Hasta yo me sorprendí de ello, simplemente se me vino a la cabeza de un momento a otro D: ¡Pero prometo que lo compensaré! Incluso ahora ya estoy progresando con otros one-shot mientras que avanzo con las ideas para mi próxima historia ;D

¡Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews :D Se agradecen demasiado n-n

¡Os quiero!

**Franessa Black**


End file.
